langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Alchimistul/XLIV
Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro Când, după câteva minute, ajunse pe creasta dunei, inima-i tresări. Luminate de lumina lunii pline şi de albul deşertului, se ridicau maiestuoase şi solemne Piramidele Egiptului. Flăcăul căzu în genunchi şi plânse. en When he reached the top of the dune, his heart leapt. There, illuminated by the light of the moon and the brightness of the desert, stood the solemn and majestic Pyramids of Egypt. The boy fell to his knees and wept. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Îi mulţumi lui Dumnezeu că a crezut în Legenda lui Personală şi că a întâlnit într-o bună zi un rege, un negustor, un englez şi un alchimist. Şi mai ales pentru că a întâlnit o femeie a deşertului care l-a făcut să înţeleagă că Iubirea nu-l va abate niciodată pe un om de Legenda lui Personală. en He thanked God for making him believe in his destiny, and for leading him to meet a king, a merchant, an Englishman, and an alchemist. And above all for his having met a woman of the desert who had told him that love would never keep a man from his destiny. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Multele veacuri ale Piramidelor egiptene îl contemplau, de sus, pe flăcău. Dacă voia, acum se putea întoarce în oază, s-o ia pe Fatima şi să trăiască ca un simplu păstor de oi. Pentru că Alchimistul trăia în deşert chiar dacă înţelegea Limbajul Lumii, chiar dacă ştia să transforme plumbul în aur. en If he wanted to, he could now return tothe oasis, go back to Fatima, and live his life as a simple shepherd. After all, the alchemist continued to live in the desert, even though he understood the Language of the World, and knew how to transform lead into gold. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Nu trebuia să dezvăluie nimănui ştiinţa şi arta lui. În timp ce mergea către Legenda lui Personală, învăţase toate lucrurile de care avea nevoie şi trăise tot ce visase să trăiască. Dar ajunsese la comoara lui, şi o operă este desăvârşită numai atunci când ţelul este atins. en He didn't need to demonstrate his science and art to anyone. The boy told himself that, on the way toward realizing his own destiny, he had learned all he needed to know, and had experienced everything he might have dreamed of. But here he was, at the point of finding his treasure, and he reminded himself that no project is completed until its objective has been achieved. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Acolo, pe duna aceea, flăcăul plânsese. Privi în pământ şi văzu că acolo unde căzuseră lacrimile se plimba un scarabeu. Cât timp petrecuse în deşert învăţase că, în Egipt, scarabeii erau simbolul lui Dumnezeu. en The boy looked at the sands around him, andsaw that, where his tears had fallen, a scarab beetle was scuttling through the sand. During his time in the desert, he had learned that, in Egypt, the scarab beetles are a symbol of God. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Iată deci încă un semn. Şi flăcăul începu să sape, după ce-şi aduse aminte de Negustorul de cristaluri: nimeni n-ar reuşi să aibă în ograda lui o Piramidă, nici chiar dacă ar îngrămădi acolo pietre o viaţă întreagă. en Another omen! The boy began to dig into the dune. As he did so, he thought of what the crystal merchant had once said: that anyone could build a pyramid in his backyard. The boy could see now that he couldn't do so if he placed stone upon stone for the rest of his life. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Toată noaptea flăcăul a săpat în locul marcat, dar nu a găsit nimic. Din înălţimea Piramidelor secolele îl contemplau, tăcute. Dar flăcăul nu se lăsa: săpa şi iar săpa, luptându-se cu vântul, care de multe ori umplea la loc groapa cu nisip. en Throughout the night, the boy dug at the place he had chosen, but found nothing. He felt weighted down by the centuries of time since the Pyramidshad been built. But he didn't stop. He struggled to continue digging as he fought the wind, which often blew the sand back into the excavation. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Mâinile îi obosiseră, apoi i se umplură de răni, dar flăcăul avea încredere în inima lui. Iar inima-i spusese să sape acolo unde au căzut lacrimile. Deodată, când încerca să scoată nişte pietre ce-i apăruseră în cale, flăcăul auzi nişte paşi. en His hands were abraded and exhausted, but he listened to his heart. It had told him to dig where his tears fell. As he was attempting to pull out the rocks he encountered, he heard footsteps. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Câţiva oameni se apropiară de el. Stăteau cu luna în spate şi flăcăul nu le putea vedea nici ochii, nici chipurile. ― Ce faci aici? l-a întrebat una din umbre. en Several figures approached him. Their backs were to the moonlight, and the boy could see neither their eyes nor their faces. "What are you doing here?" one of the figures demanded. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul nu răspunse. Dar se simţi înfricoşat. Trebuia să dezgroape o comoară, de aceea îi era frică. ― Suntem refugiaţi de la războiul între clanuri, spuse altă umbră. Trebuie să ştim ce ascunzi acolo. Avem nevoie de bani. en Because he was terrified, the boy didn'tanswer. He had found where his treasure was, and was frightened at what might happen. "We're refugees from the tribal wars, and we need money," the other figure said. "What are you hiding there?" fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Nu ascund nimic, spuse flăcăul. Dar unul dintre ei îl trase afară din groapă. Altul începu să-l buzunărească. Şi îi găsiră bucata de aur. ― Are aur, a spus unul dintre tâlhari. en "I'm not hiding anything," the boy answered. But one of them seized the boy and yanked him back out of the hole. Another, who was searching the boy's bags, found the piece of gold. "There's gold here," he said. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Luna lumină faţa celui care-l căuta prin buzunare, şi băiatul văzu moartea în ochii aceluia. ― Trebuie să mai fie aur ascuns în pământ, spuse un altul. Şi l-au silit pe flăcău să sape. Flăcăul sapă, dar nu era nimic acolo. Atunci începură să-l bată. L-au snopit până ce apărură pe cer primele raze de soare. Hainele îi erau sfâşiate şi simţea că moartea era aproape. en The moon shone on the face of theArab who had seized him, and in the man's eyes the boy saw death. "He's probably got more gold hidden in the ground." They made the boy continue digging, but he found nothing. As the sun rose, the men began to beat the boy. He was bruised and bleeding, his clothing was torn to shreds, and he felt that death was near. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro “La ce mai folosesc banii dacă tot trebuie să mori? Rareori banul e capabil să scape pe cineva de la moarte”, spusese Alchimistul. ― Caut o comoară! strigă flăcăul într-un târziu. en "What good is money to you if you're going to die? It's not often that money can save someone's life," the alchemist had said. Finally, the boy screamed at the men, "I'm digging for treasure!" fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Şi gura lui umflată şi stâlcită de lovituri povesti tâlharilor că visase de două ori o comoară care era ascunsă lângă Piramidele din Egipt. Cel ce părea să fie şeful bandei rămase tăcut multă vreme. Apoi îi spuse unuia dintre ai lui: ― Lasă-l. Nu mai are nimic. Pesemne că a furat aurul ăsta. en And, although his mouth was bleedingand swollen, he told his attackers that he had twice dreamed of a treasure hidden near the Pyramids of Egypt. The man who appeared to be the leader of the group spoke to one of the others: "Leave him. He doesn't have anything else. He must have stolen this gold." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul căzu cu faţa în nisip. Apoi, doi ochi i-au căutat pe ai lui: era şeful tâlharilor. Numai că flăcăul privea Piramidele. ― Să mergem, zise şeful celorlalţi. en The boy fell to the sand, nearly unconscious. The leader shook him and said, "We're leaving." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Apoi se întoarse spre flăcău: ― N-o să mori, îi spuse. O să trăieşti şi-o să înveţi că omul nu poate fi aşa de prost. Aici, în locul unde te afli, am avut şi eu un vis repetat, în urmă cu aproape doi ani. en But before they left, he came back to the boy and said, "You're not going to die. You'll live, and you'll learn that a man shouldn't be so stupid. Two years ago, right here on this spot, I had a recurrent dream, too. I dreamed that Ishould travel to the fields of Spain and look for a ruined church where shepherds and their sheep slept. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Am visat că trebuia să merg pe câmpiile Spaniei, să caut o biserică în ruine unde ciobanii obişnuiau să doarmă cu oile, şi unde în sacristie creştea un sicomor, şi dacă săpam la rădăcina lui, aveam să găsesc o comoară ascunsă. en In my dream, there was a sycamore growing out of the ruins of the sacristy, and I was told that, if I dug at the roots of the sycamore, I would find a hidden treasure. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Dar nu-s prost să străbat deşertul numai pentru că am avut acelaşi vis de două ori. Apoi plecă. Flăcăul se ridică cu greutate şi mai privi o dată spre Piramide. Piramidele i-au zâmbit, şi el le întoarse zâmbetul cu inima cuprinsă de fericire. Îşi descoperise comoara. en But I'm not so stupid as to cross an entire desert just because of a recurrent dream." And they disappeared. The boy stood up shakily, and looked once more at the Pyramids. They seemed to laugh at him, and he laughed back, his heart bursting with joy. Because now he knew where histreasure was. fr de it es pt -------- Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV